Intruding Footsteps
by Chofita
Summary: Ron and Hermione were sitting together in the common room when he Harry came back HBP, pg 515. The missing moment, before and after of the quote. R&R please.


Intruding Footsteps 

Ron and Hermione had been sitting on the couch for five minutes now, saying nothing and looking extremely worried. Ron looked at Hermione, who was trying not to cry, and grabbed her hand. She didn't seem at all surprised, after all, they had secretly been stealing touches for some time now. He started to lightly stroke her thumb and she finally let a tear fall. "Come on Hermione, Harry's fine" He said trying to reassure her. She looked sadder by the minute "For now… with all of the things that have fallen into his lap with the prophecy and all, and he could be leaving right now with Dumbledore, and Harry's so reckless these days… How can you actually be sure that he IS fine?". Ron just kissed her forehead and held her hand tighter, this seemed to calm her down for a while and Ron started to think he might venture into a conversation he had not dared to begin since he had broken up with Lavender, sure, the timing wasn't perfect, but he had to do it sometime.

"Erm… Hermione, do you want to go out?" Hermione didn't seem to register what he was asking because she simply answered "Harry might come back and look for us here, I don't think we should move, besides, it's cloudy, I prefer the sun". Ron stopped caressing her hand and took a big breath, she was smart when she wanted to!. Hermione, on the other hand, didn't particularly liked this turn of events, regarding his and her hands of course, and made a whimpering noise followed by a "What? Don't stop… it's soothing", accompanied by a blushing face that could have lighten up the room. Ron resumed his movement and Hermione relaxed again so he figured he'll give it another go. "I meant, would you go out, with me?". Hermione smiled, that had to be a good sign, she looked at him with brave eyes and Ron got even more nervous. "I think we're a bit past that point, Ron" she simply stated. "But we haven't even… you know… snogged". Hermione gave him a small laugh and a very, very mischievous smile "It's not an instant process, regardless of what your past experiences tell you… Won-Won". She then leaned closer, and while Ron looked very impressed by this sudden forwardness, and said "we still have to start somewhere". As they leaned in and felt each other's breath on their lips they heard running footsteps. Hermione quickly jerked back, leaving Ron dumfounded and without understanding this shy and brave Hermione, and whispered "Later".

Harry entered the room running, grabbed his invisibility cloak and gave Ron the Felix Feilcis, all of this in between giving a non-stop explanation about what he was doing and what they should do while he and Dumbledore were gone. Harry left as fast, maybe faster, as he had entered the room, leaving the pair standing in the common room, holding a luck potion and hoping Harry would be alright and knew what he was doing.

Ron instinctively reached for Hermione's hand, it felt so good into his own hands and he felt like he was in control of something. With the potion in one hand and Hermione in the other he started moving and he and Hermione started to get done what Harry had required of them. There was no longer time to worry or cry, they needed actions, and this motto was not just for what was coming. They got back to the room all alone, and while waiting for the coins to be effective silence was claiming for them to finish what they had started (so many times) and to get a few things in order. "So…" said Ron trying to seem casual, but fear was evident in his voice. "It'll be alright Ron, we have Felix, and Harry's right, he's with Dumbledore, this will work out, it has to." Ron smiled sadly to her, and realized that were the last of his problems "I just don't want to lose you, especially when I haven't had the chance to tell you… and to give you-" he raised his eyebrows "-all the things I was safe keeping for when things were easier". "You won't lose me, ever" she said before he could even finish. They heard footsteps again but their moment was not to be lost again. Ron kissed Hermione softly just as she was getting up, he just smashed her mouth kindly, she didn't saw it coming. He drew back too soon as Ginny Neville and Luna came into the room holding the message coins. They quickly divided chores and after Ginny and Luna went to change into something more comfortable, Neville decided to check for Snape and Malfoy on the map 'somewhere that had better illumination' (He could really take a hint!). Ron and Hermione were left, once again, alone.

"I mean what I did before, you know… I'm not taking it back" said Ron abruptly and defensively. They had waited too long for this, having some respect for Lavender's feelings had taken it's toll on them, and it didn't seem to matter right now, when even living was a fifty-fifty chance. Hermione was looking at Ron, a strange look on her face. Ron panicked. "Why are you looking at me like that? Don't tell me I just make a complete arse of myself! Bloody hell Hermione! You could have said something, you could have slapped me if you didn't want to! I'm not a mind-reader." Hermione just kept on looking at him and smiled, and proceeded to give him a snogging to remember, well, five minutes of it, because, this time around, they didn't hear the approaching footsteps, and were caught, on the sofa, Hermione on top of Ron, by Ginny and Luna. Just a second later came Neville, with a hand over his eyes, talking loudly "I don't mean to interrupt anything… ANYTHING, but I found Snape and-" he took his hands out of his eyes and saw Hermione over Ron and didn't understand why Ginny and Luna were there too, and laughing.. "Yes, Neville, thank you, we should get to it" said Hermione trying to regain some composure, Ron, on the other hand, was never more proud and chose, with his brilliant timing, this moment to make a joke "I'm alive Hermione, no need to give me more of your breath, but thank you, it was enjoyable". Hermione looked ready to hit him (or she might start snogging him again), while he took her hand, which she have without protest, and in between of a great amount of laughter they left to their task, knowing so much more than when they were assigned to it.


End file.
